


A Walk Home

by monaboyd_archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-16
Updated: 2005-04-16
Packaged: 2018-04-11 13:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monaboyd_archivist/pseuds/monaboyd_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A simple question. A not so simple answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Walk Home

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Shirasade: this story was originally archived at the Monaboyd.net Archive, which was closed in September 2014 due to software issues and a lack of new submissions for several years . To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2014. I e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact me using the e-mail address on the Monaboyd.net Archive collection profile.

"What if I told you that I was in love with you and I wanted you so much I jacked off every night thinking about you?"

I freeze in midair. Oh no. Not that again.

"Dom…"

"No, come on. Tell me."

"Well let me think… I'd say that you're totally drunk and that we need to leave now."

"You're too sober, Billy."

"Well at least I'm not talking shit."

"Wanker."

"So come on. Let's go."

I grad Dom arm and drag him out of the club. Shit. No cab there.

"Dom?" He looks up and smiles happily at me.

"There's no cab here. We'll have to wait." I tell him.

"We can walk."

"Yeah right. No problem,"

"Oh come on Billy, you're not spontaneous enough."

I sigh. Maybe the cold air will bring him down a little, and I'm sure we're gonna meet a cab on the way. So I just start walking. Dom trots behind me.

Soon we're walking next too each other. None of us is talking and given it's around 3 o' clock in the morning, there is almost no street noise or any noise at all.

"So what would you say?"

"Why can't you just drop that?"

"Why can't you just answer that?"

"Because you don't even want to have a serious answer. You want to hear some crap so we both laugh our asses off."

Dom suddenly stops. I stop too and turn around to look at him.

"What makes you think that, Billy?"

"It's always like that."

"Just because it's always like that, doesn't mean it is this time."

"Chances are high though."

"Yeah well, it isn't."

Dom puts his arms on his side and stares at me.

This is getting really….weird…

I start walking again, faster this time. Dom catches up with me and I feel him staring at me from the side.

"Well maybe I just don't want to answer that."

"Why not?"

"Are you ever going to stop asking me about that tonight?"

"You know I won't."

"I was afraid so."

"So just tell me then."

I am practically running by now. What the fuck is happening here?  
Suddenly Dom overtakes me and stops me by putting his hands against my shoulders.

"Billy… Billy look at me."

I look up, just to find his grey eyes looking directly into mine.

"Why is this freaking you out like that? It was just a question."

"If it's just a question, why do you want me to answer it so bad?"

Dom sighs. He lets go of my shoulders and runs his hands trough his hair.

"Okay,…Okay Bill listen. I asked you that question because I wasn't brave enough to just tell you the truth. I _am_ in love with you… and I _do_ want you so much I jack off every night thinking about you."

Oh. Dear. God.  
I swallow hard and force myself to look at him. Thoughts run trough my mind. Some time must have passed while I was trying too realise what just happened, because Dom speaks again.  
"Look Billy I don't want to push you or anything, but… could you say something? Just, anything? Please?"

I open my mouth, but I have no idea what to say. My mind seems to be blank. I really need some time to think. And I just can't look at him any more. I give up and stare at the street underneath me for a change.

"I…ah… I… I don't know what to say.."

"Well, then don't speak" Dom says very soft.

I look up, confused at first, just to see him come near. He takes my hand and I see his face coming closer too mine like in slow- motion.  
It seems to be forever before I feel his lips touch mine, very soft, not demanding, just… caring and full of love. I feel his stubble scratch my skin lightly, but somehow I like it.  
When he pulls away, I feel like I've just lost something of which I just discovered how much I need it.  
Out eyes meet for two seconds before I bring my hand behind his neck to pull him in for another kiss, this time not soft, but full of want. I feel his tongue against my lips and let him in. We both moan softly as our tongues meet. Oh, he tastes so good, so right, so… Dom.  
He pulls my body close to his and I feel that he is getting hard, just as I am.

We break the kiss, both in need for air.

"So Dom, do you really want to walk all the way back?"

"It's probably gonna take a while, isn't it? I mean, I'm afraid we would have to stop to kiss a lot." He smirks at me.

"Oh yeah, a lot." I'm grinning too.

"So, maybe we should just take a cab after all…"

"You wanna come up to my place?"

Dom smiles at me happily. He kisses my again, and oh my god, we need to get a cab. Like, now.

"I suppose that means yes."

"I suppose you won't let me stay in that cab once we've reached you place this way or that way, so: Yes."

He pulls me back into a close hug and I close my eyes happily.


End file.
